Gumball and Mario meet Phineas and Ferb and Sonic
Gumball and Mario meet Phineas and Ferb and Sonic is upcoming game, developed by Sega and published by Nintendo for consoles, Disney interactive studios for PC, iOS and Android in USA, Australia and Europe. Plot Bowser and Dr. Eggman are fed up with world domination failures, and they decide to unite. They build a large, powerful space station together and name it the Egg Shell, and they decide to help each other conquer Mobius and the Mushroom Kingdom. They suddenly receive a holographic message from Dr. Doofenshmirtz from the chaotic 2nd Dimension, who wants the king and doctor to help him break out of prison. The 2nd Dimension Danville residents find out about it, and 2nd-D Candace vows to stop him at any cost. Meanwhile, Rob is planning his next scheme to get rid of Gumball, but can't come up with any good ideas. Suddenly, he is pulled through a portal by Metal Sonic and brought to the Egg Shell, where he meets Bowser and Eggman. He giggles with excitement because he finally gets to work with the "big leagues". Upon his arrival, 2nd-D Doof meets them and quickly befriends them, offering to help them destroy their enemies once and for all. Dr. Eggman and 2nd-D Doof create the Roboticize-inator, an enhanced variation of Eggman's classic roboticizer that can turn animals into robots with a single zap. Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Shadow and more of Sonic's friends become robots after being zapped, and they report to the Egg Shell to receive their orders. Meanwhile, Bowser and Rob start to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, and they kidnap Mario's friends and rivals using Sonic's roboticized friends. The four vllains gave the robots the task of finding the Chaos Emeralds; two of them have been hidden in the banks at Danville and Elmore. 2nd-D Doof sends Cyber Tails, Cyber Knuckles, Cyber Amy and Cyber Shadow to rob the bank of Danville, stealing the emerald and destroying the cameras. Cyber Blaze, Cyber Silver, and the Cyber Chaotix steal the emerald from the Elmore bank. Rob hacks into the cameras to morph the robot images on the Danville camera to images of Mario, Gumball, Darwin and Anais; he also changes the robot images on the Elmore camera to Sonic, Phineas, Ferb and Candace. Cyber Tails gives the two Chaos Emeralds to Bowser and Dr. Eggman, who help 2nd-D Doof build the Judgement Day-inator, which will brainwash all citizens of Danville and Elmore. The four villains watch their robot army work as they laugh along with each other, proud of their success. Professor E. Gadd sends Mario to Elmore so he can convince Gumball to help him. After arriving in the Wattersons' backyard, he tells Gumball and Darwin what happened in his dimension. They hear the news about the Bank of Elmore robbery and decide to stop the robbers. In front of the Bank of Elmore, they get sucked into a portal to Danville, according to their storyline. Gumball's parents, Anais and Penny worry about them and enter the portal as well. Sonic arrives in Danville via portal. He lands in Phineas and Ferb's backyard and groans with displeasure because he is missing his friends. Phineas and Ferb offer to help him out, and they agree to unite. Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus hides behind a tree and dives through his pipe to his OWCA lair. Major Monogram gives him the task to stop the Danville bank robbers and not worry about Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Candace sees the boys building machines and decides to try and bust them -- but realizes it will take a while, since the parents have gone out on a cruise. In front of the Bank of Danville, Sonic, Phineas, and Ferb find a large portal, and they get sucked into Elmore with Perry the Platypus, Isabella and Candace, according to their storyline. Mario and Gumball fight Sonic and Phineas; after the battle, they realize that the Chaos Emeralds they got back from the robbers are fame. Mario, Sonic, and Gumball agree to let Phineas and Ferb in on their mission, and they become allies. Perry the Platypus guides them to the OWCA headquarters, where Major Monogram and General Abraham Tower announce that OWCA and G.U.N. are now affiliated, and will work together to end the crisis in all four worlds. They also tell Mario and Sonic that their OWCA membership has officially been activated. Nicole reassures Gumball and Darwin that they will make it through the situation, and Mario and Sonic get a room at the Danville hotel. Meanwhile on the Egg Shell, Dr. Eggman and Bowser are in an argument, but 2nd-D Doofenshmirtz cheers them up with the announcement that Cyber Chaotix and Cyber Blaze have obtained another Chaos Emerald for the Judgement Day-inator. Metal Sonic and Bowser Jr. kidnap Isabella, Penny, Candace, Nicole, Richard, and Anais, and Rob sends Cyber Silver to find the Universal Remote, which he intends to use to mess up the timeline. The next morning, Major Monogram calls Mario and Sonic and warns them that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has created game a that entertains all people and doesn't let them work seriously. Major Monogram says they must stop the doctor at any cost. Perry, Mario, and Sonic head out to Doofenshmirts Evil, Inc. They break through the door and find Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz playing a game similar to Super Smash Bros.. Norm, Doof's robotic henchman, opens door and says "Welcome" to the guests. Doof presses the pause button and greets trio. "Ha ha, Perry the Platypus, you and your friends came to play some video games with me. Wait a minute... aren't you Mario and Sonic, my favourite video game heroes? Give me signatures, please!" Doof brings out a felt-tip pen and t shirt, and Mario and Sonic sign their names, finding the situation awkward, but "kind of cool". Doof explains his plan: "You are playable video game characters, and I created a video game. You have amazing abilities that could be good enough to advertize my game. Here is the manual, you may read it if you want to." Mario, Sonic and Perry read it and agree to help Dr. Doofenshmirtz make his game a success. Gumball, Darwin, Phineas and Ferb smashed into the balcony of D. E. Inc., and Perry sees the boys, takes off his hat and hides behind a couch. Phineas apologizes to Dr. Doofenshmirtz, but he says that it went according to plan. Doof asks Phineas and Gumball to help him with his Another dimension-inator, and they accept the offer. Dr. Doof asks Mario and Sonic to help him, but they just relax on the couch, with Sonic saying it's because they aren't good with mechanics and information technology. When Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Gumball and Phineas have built their inator, Doof activates the portal, and the group finds themselves in Emerald Hill Zone. Mario and Sonic look around and realize that several elements of their worlds have been fused together in this area. In the level's castle stage, they encounter Cyber Tails and fight him. During the end of battle, Perry hides from his owners' eyes and shoots Cyber Tails with a bazooka. Tails is restored to his organic form and explains the collision of Mario's and Sonic's worlds. The heroes rush over to a cliff and jump off of it, heading out to the next world. On the Egg Shell, Bowser and Dr. Eggman blame each other for Cyber Tails' failure and start fighting over it. 2nd-D Doof stops the fight and reminds them of the task at hand. "How will we take over these dimensions if all we do is argue?" Rob brings another Chaos Emerald into their chamber, telling his allies that Cyber Chaotix proved to be very useful this time. After completing Koopahri Desert, the heroes free Shadow and Luigi. On the Egg Shell, Rob and 2nd-D Doof walk over to the cells in which the prisoners are held. Nicole scolds the doctor for imprisoning her, Richard, and Anais, but Doof just presses a button, which shocks the family as he laughs loudly. He puts Anais in a separate cell with Candace; a few moments later, Rouge the Bat breaks them out and tries to help them destroy the Egg Shell. After completing Seaside Hill, Mario, Sonic, Phineas, Gumball, and their teammates free Wario and Knuckles, who tell them that Dr. Eggman and Bowser stole Wario's money and the Chaos Emeralds. They agree to help Mario and Sonic, but from a distance. Villains receive another Chaos Emerald from Cyber Amy as they relax in a hot tub. Candace, Anais and Rouge try to destroy the Egg Shell, but Rouge accidentally deactivated the energy flow. Rob comes over to turn it back on, and Rouge, Anais and Candace escape the fortress and head out to Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc. After completing Jungle Hijinx, the heroes free Donkey Kong and Team Chaotix. DK tells them his banana hoard was stolen, and decides to help the team. Vector, Espio, and Charmy return to the Chaotix headquarters. The heroes free Princess Peach and Amy Rose in Blizzard Peaks. Amy runs up to Sonic and hugs him tight, much to Sonic's disapproval. Peach tells the heroes that dimensional anomalies are showing up all over the four dimensions, and they need to find out who is behind it all. Bowser, Eggman, Rob, and 2nd-D Doof receive the last Chaos Emerald from Cyber Blaze, and they set up the Judgement Day-inator. 2nd-D Doof fires the laser towards the towns of Danville and Elmore, and the citizens pledge their loyalty to him: "His name is Doof, and we will do what he says." Cyber Silver finally brings Rob the Universal Remote, and he chuckles, ready to unleash its full potential on the meta-universe. The heroes go through Sweet Mountain and free Blaze and Daisy. Rouge arrives with Anais, Candace, Dr. Doof, and Professor E. Gadd, and informs them of what the villains are up to. The heroes give each other confident looks, and they charge towards Lethal Lava Land. On the Egg Shell, 2nd Dimension Doof forces Nicole to marry him and become his queen, as Bowser and Dr. Eggman create their biological weapon, the Chaos Boo. Rob asks 2nd-D Doof what he will get out of this, and the doctor replies that he will receive nothing -- he will never be like the big leagues. Furious, Rob gives him an angry glance before turning around and leaving with the Universal Remote in his hand. Upon clearing Lethal Lava Land, Silver and Rosalina are freed. They tell Gumball, Mario, Phineas, Sonic, and their allies everything they need to know about the Egg Shell, and they sneak into Bowser Jr.'s airship to get there. On the airship, they fight a memory-wiped Bobert, Perry the Platyborg, Bowser Jr., and Metal Sonic, saving Penny and Isabella in the process. The heroes finally make it to the Egg Shell and defeat Bowser and Dr. Eggman before arriving in 2nd Dimension Doof's throne room, where he fights them. All of a sudden, Rob betrays him and uses the Universal Remote to pause him. He states that now that Bowser, Eggman, and Doof are out of the way, he has control over all four dimensions and will make all of their citizens bow down to his will. He sends the Chaos Boo to fight Mario and Sonic while he deals with Gumball, Darwin, Phineas, and Ferb himself. The heroes take them down, but Rob presses the Record button while aiming at the fallen Chaos Boo, then turns to Nicole and presses the Picture-In-Picture button, fusing the two entities into a devastating creature -- the Chaos Feline. Rob commands her to destroy the heroes, but she crushes him under her fist and breaks out the window to destroy the four worlds. Gumball, Phineas, Mario, and Sonic use the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super forms and fight the Chaos Feline, eventually releasing Nicole from the fusion and destroying the Chaos Boo. The heroes escape the exploding Egg Shell. All four dimensions are restored to their normal states, and the brainwashed citizens of Elmore and Danville are freed. The group lands in Station Square, and General Abraham Tower and Major Monogram congratulate them on their success. Gumball and Phineas's groups return to their respective dimensions, and Princess Peach invites Mario and Sonic to a party celebrating the 125th anniversary of the founding ofthe Mushroom Kingdom. They accept the offer and walk through E. Gadd's with their friends, but a mysterious dark clone of Bowser spies on them from a skyscraper, foreshadowing the events of the next event in the Spursverse... Gameplay Gameplay is similar to Super Mario Galaxy series and Sonic Lost World. Here are three types of characters: Power, Balanced and Speed. Perry works single and has Metal Gear Solid gameplay. Boss fight in Danville/Elmore world is similar to Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Mario has fireball projectile, uppercut in jump, ground pound grab and Final Smash move in tag team. Gumball has powerful meow, fire projectile, uppercut in jump and scratch. Here are three storylines: Mario and Gumball; Sonic, Phineas and Ferb; Perry the Platypus. Characters Playable Bosses Worlds Trivia *This is first crossover game between Gumball and Phineas and Ferb in DuBois' fanon. *After completeing Egg-Bowser fortress and defeating Dr. Doof-2, here will be Special Worlds and suits: #Gumball sweather and pants for Mario, Sonic and Phineas Flynn. #Mario cap, shirt, gloves and overalls for Gumball, Phineas and Sonic. #Sonic hoodie with Sonic sneakers for Mario, Gumball and Phineas Flynn. *Baljeet here is helper, who gives advices. *It features secret bosses: Bad Piggy King from'' Angry Birds'' and Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls. *Here Yoshi is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, who voiced also Perry the Platypus. *There will be released version of PS4, Xbox One and PSVita, where Mario franchise characters will be replaced by Gravity Falls ''characters. *Promotional artwork images Sonic riding Yoshi. *After completing all levels for 1 character you will unlock songs: **Gumball's song is "Indian intro" of TAWOG. **Darwin's song is "What He Thinks About Us" **Mario's song is "Do The Mario" from Super Mario Bros. Super Show. **Phineas' song is "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" **Ferb's song is "Hey Ferb" **Sonic's song is "City Escape" from Sonic Adventure 2 **Perry's song is "Perry The Platypus" Quotes *"Hey, Sonic, Ferb, I know what we're gonna doing today Hey, Where's Perry!?"'' - Phineas Flynn *''"I hate that plumber!"'' - Dr. Eggman, when Mario and sonic infiltrate Egg-Bowser station *''"Hi, Phineas, what'cha doin'?"'' - Isabella to Phineas. *''"You'll be busted!"''- Anais and Candace *''"Thank you, Phineas, but Isabella is in another castle."''- Silver to Phineas after being freed. *''"Thank you, Gumball, but Penny is in another castle."''- Silver to Gumball after being freed. *''"Hey, Phineas, who is Perry?"''-Gumball to Phineas, when he can't fing Perry. Achievements Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Android Games Category:PC Games Category:Crossovers Category:Sonic (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Sonic Games